


When You’re Deemed Desirable

by Starlight_Wren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, The Capitol (Hunger Games), Victors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Wren/pseuds/Starlight_Wren
Summary: Haymitch tells Katniss about the things she’ll have to face in the Capitol in order to keep her family alive.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	When You’re Deemed Desirable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, this oneshot mentions being prostituted(underage) and underage drinking, but there’s nothing graphic.
> 
> In this fic, (I suppose you could call it an AU)Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games on her own and became a mentor. The Quarter Quell is different and none of the Victors had to participate.

Katniss Everdeen’s first time as a mentor, she was seventeen years old. A week after she arrived at the Capitol, Haymitch pulled her to the side before she could enter her suite. She was supposed to get ready for some sort of meeting. The Tributes had already gone into the Arena. Both of her Tributes were already dead, so she doubted it would be a meeting about the Games. 

“C’mere, sweetheart.”

Haymitch lead Katniss into his suite and poured something red, then something clear into a cup and took a sip. He poured another for Katniss, but added a little less of the clear stuff. 

“Is this alcohol?” Katniss sniffed the cup. 

“Trust me, you’re going to need it,” Haymitch said, “sit down.”

Katniss sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of the drink. “What did you bring me in here for? I’m supposed to be getting ready.”

“I wanted to be the first to tell you about this.” Haymitch poured some more of the clear liquid into his cup, and added some ice. 

“About what?” Katniss asked impatiently. 

“I didn’t want you going into that meeting unknowing like I did when I was first a Victor.” Haymitch paused and looked at Katniss almost softly. “They’re going to prostitute you. People from the Capitol are going to pay to have sex with you. If you say no, your family is going to end up dead.”

Katniss nodded, taking everything in. She was freaked out but didn’t want to act like it. “Is that-”

Haymitch didn’t let Katniss finish. “Yep. I didn’t know that my family would end up killed, so I said no. Same thing happened to Johanna Mason.”

Katniss thought about Johanna. She had this persona of being mean—that was the only way the Capitol people saw her. Johanna, although still snarky, was nicer to the other Victors. 

Katniss asked, “Do they do this to every tribute?”

“No,” Haymitch explained, “only the ones that are deemed desirable.”

“I’m seventeen—technically underage. Does that mean-” 

Haymitch cut her off again. “They don’t care. Once you’re fifteen or sixteen, they think you’re fair game.”

Katniss shook her head slightly and stood up after downing the rest of her drink. “Thanks for telling me, Haymitch.” She left quickly and went to her own suite. 

She thought about pouring herself a drink, but when she grabbed a cup, she threw it at the wall and it shattered. 

Thoughts came rushing to her head at a rate she couldn’t keep up with. She’d have to have sex with people if she wanted to keep her family alive. Gross, disgusting Capitol people would _pay_ to sleep with her, a seventeen year old.

Katniss threw another glass. 

She knew what sex was from health class at school. She had always assumed she wouldn’t have sex because she didn’t want children. Katniss flung a plate at the floor a few feet ahead of her.

Because it would keep her family alive, saying no to having her body sold was hardly an option in Katniss’s mind. She’d have to find a way to distract herself while she was with a _client_. 

There was a knock at the door. Before Katniss could check who it was, the door swung open. It was Johanna Mason. “They wanted me to come tell you that you’re late for a meeting and-” Johanna looked around the room. “Oh, are you having a dish throwing session in here?”

Katniss looked embarrassed and opened her mouth to speak. 

Johanna cut her off. “Don’t worry about it. I can pretty much guarantee that every Victor has done that at least once. What are you throwing plates for?” 

“Haymitch just told me that I’ll have to have sex with Capitol citizens if I want to keep my family alive.” Katniss said bluntly. 

“Be grateful he told you that. I got my family killed because I didn’t know they’d die if I said no.” Johanna said, “Go to your meeting, Katniss. I think you should go talk to Finnick afterward.” Johanna turned on her heel and left Katniss’s suite. 

Dressing nicely was something Capitol people expected from Victors. Katniss didn’t care. She tied her hair up messily, put on yesterday’s jeans and a t-shirt that was too big for her. 

“Miss Everdeen, please come to room 105.”

When she stepped into the room, Katniss was immensely grateful that Haymitch had told her what would happen during this meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering adding another chapter or two to this fic, but I might just leave it as a oneshot.  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
